One Kiss Killed Him, Another Saved Him
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: What if Skylar had succeeded in killing Oliver with a kiss? But what if another kiss saved him? And after his plan fails what will the Annihilator do next to get Oliver? (Warning this story contains slash)(Sorry for all mistakes)


Mighty Med

Oliver/Kaz

Title: One Kiss Killed Him, Another Saved Him

Summary: What if Skylar had succeeded in killing Oliver with a kiss? But what if another kiss saved him? And after his plan fails what will the Annihilator do next to get Oliver? (Warning this story contains slash)

Author's Note: This was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to make it a multi chapter story instead.

Author's Note 2: I know that some of the things I'm saying in this are far fetched and hard to believe but bare with me please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver's Pov

So here I am, slow dancing with a superhero turned villain who happens to be one of my best friends that I once had a crush on and whom I have to kiss in order for her to become a good guy again. Man my life has gotten complicated!

"Oliver?" I looked at Skylar and she seemed like the girl she was when we first met but as much as I want to think that she is the same old Skylar I trust that Kaz is right, she is still a villain.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to do before I change my mind" She stepped closer and I had a feeling that it was now or never.

"Me too and I just want to tell you ahead of time: I'm sorry but I have to do it" I leaned closer so that our foreheads were barely touching and we were staring into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry too" she told me. We leaned closer and just as our lips grazed each other I heard a voice call out.

"Oliver no!"

But it was too late. My lips touched hers but instead of a warm feeling like I've heard other guys talk about when they've kissed a girl I suddenly turned cold and pain was shooting through my body. Realizing it was Skylar I tried to pull away but she placed a firm grip on the back of my head and I was trapped. I could feel myself getting weaker as all of my energy was being drained from me.

Hearing footsteps as best as I could I looked over and saw Kaz running towards us. And just before he reached us Skylar shot him away. I struggled harder to release myself from her grip but it only tightened and I was already weak enough where my body was losing feeling .I noticed that Kaz quickly got up and threw something in my direction and I barely managed to catch it, a lump of coal.

I placed it against Skylar's temple and she started to weaken until she was on her hands and knees and I was finally free of her deadly kiss, but I was too late. Just before it went black I felt my body crumble to the floor and I heard a voice calling out my name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaz's Pov

"Oliver!" I ran over and reached him just as his body hit the floor and he looked lifeless, there was no more color to his skin. It might be hopeless but if there was any chance of getting him back it would be at Mighty Med.

"Alan!" He quickly ran over and saw an unconscious Skylar on the floor and an unconscious Oliver in my arms.

"What happened?!" Alan exclaimed.

"No time, we need to get them to Mighty Med. I'll take Oliver and you take Skylar" I lifted Oliver in my arms bridal style (I know it's girly so what?).

"Why can't I carry Oliver, he's lighter" Alan whined.

"Okay first, Oliver is my best friend and second, this is the only time that a girl will ever let you touch her"

"But she's not even awake"

"Exactly" He paused.

"Good point" He struggles to lift her up he discreetly used his powers to float her onto his shoulders and we were off to Mighty Med.

_*At Mighty Med*_

We ran in and I gently placed Oliver on one the hospital beds while Alan dropped Skylar on the ground and ran to get Horace.

"Guards!" They materialized and I pointed down to Skylar, telling them to put her down in the jail far away from the Annihilator and to keep watch on her. I tossed them the lump of coal and told them to use it if she tried to escape or do anything else evil. Just as they beamed away Alan came running in with a frantic Horace.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he checked him over.

"It was Skylar, the Annihilator gave her the power to drain someone's life with a kiss. And because of Wallace, Clyde and their stupidity I mistakingly told Oliver that a kiss would turn Skylar good again. They got it confused with Sleeping Beauty!" I threw my hands into the air, wanting to hit or throw something. How could I be so stupid and let this happen to Oliver?

"Kaz..." Horace called. I looked over and saw him placing a white sheet over Oliver with only his head out. He looked back at me and shook his head, it was all over. He walked over and patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kaz but he's gone. I'll let you say goodbye but then we need to move the body" He left me alone after that, alone with my dead bestfriend. I walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand, it was cold to the touch even though he hasn't been like this very long.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I couldn't save you and I'll regret that forever. I'll also regret not getting to do this when you were still breathing" Leaning down I kissed him, thinking over and over that I wanted him back more than anything. I was too distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear the sound of his heart monitor acting up. But I did feel him squeeze my hand, he's alive! I wanted to pull back but then I felt him wrap an arm around my neck so I cupped my free hand behind his head to bring him closer.

"Oliver? You're alive?!" I heard Horace shout out. We quickly pulled back to see him, Alan and the rest of the hospital, both doctors and patients staring at us. For once I didn't like all the attention and thanks to Horace who happens to notice my discomfort told everyone to get back to work.

"Yeah I'm alive...wait, how am I alive?" Oliver questioned.

"Beats me, all I did was kiss you" I told him.

"Maybe that's what brough him back" Alan said.

"Superheroes may exist but I doubt that fairytales are actually real" Oliver told him.

"Actually that isn't true. Like the comic books fairytales were written based on real events. No offense but normos aren't smart enough to come with all that stuff" Horace explained.

"So let me get this straight: you're saying that I actually brough Oliver back to life by kissing him?!" I exclaimed, this whole thing was unreal.

"According to fairytales love was the worlds first superpower. It seemed to solve everything. Of course they called it magic" Alan said.

"It kind of makes sense Kaz" Oliver told me as he moved to my side.

"So just like in Snow White, my kiss brought you back!" I exclaimed to Oliver and then a sudden realization hit.

"Wait, does this mean you love me?" I asked Oliver. He blushed and did an awkward shuffle.

"I have for awhile, I just didn't know how to tell you since we started working here" He confessed.

"Me too" I pulled him into a hug and after that death scare I didn't want to let him go.

"He's still alive?!" a voice shouted out. We all looked behind us and the Annihilator standing there with Skylar. We crowded back and I pushed Oliver behind me because I refused to let him take Oliver from me again.

"How did you break out?!" I demanded and Skylar stepped forward.

"Next time you put someone in prison make sure they can't use their powers"

"Now hand over the boy and the rest of you won't get hurt" He stepped forward and loaded his power cannon.

"Like we're suppose to trust a villain. After you kill me you're going to kill them too!" Oliver spoke out.

"Exactly" He aimed the cannon at Oliver and I made sure that I was covering him from the shot. And just as he shot it Oliver grabbed me and we closed our eyes, bracing ourselves for impact. But the blow never came. We opened our eyes and saw that we were surrounded by a red forcefield that reflected his attack back at him.

"I will be back. And anyone who protects the boy will die along with him" The Annihilator and Skylar disappeared through one of her portal.

"Okay that was awesome! But how did it happen?!" I shouted. I looked over at Oliver and he had the same look of shock and confusion on his face.

"It looks like you guys have gained superpowers that were recently activated" Horace told us.

"Well it looks like you kissing me was the best thing that ever happened to us" Oliver joked.

"Yeah it was" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in for another kiss. We stayed like that until Horace cleared his throat.

"I'm happy for you boys but we need to test your powers"

"Let's do it"


End file.
